


shy eyes Russian.

by markrouz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Fluff, M/M, Ordinary Louis, Twitter, coffee shop AU, they're just really shy and blushy, waiter!Louis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markrouz/pseuds/markrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кофейня!au, где Гарри 21 год и он знаменит. Он влюбился сразу же, как только увидел эти небесно-голубые глаза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shy eyes Russian.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод англо-язычного фанфика: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115671

Не то чтобы Гарри никогда не говорил с Луи. Иногда они разговаривают, например, когда Луи протягивает ему латте и краснеет, а Гарри улыбается в ответ. Они слишком часто говорят «Привет» и Луи слишком часто проливает кофе на стол. Фраза «Упс» стала уже неизбежной. Луи много заикается, а сердце Гарри бьется в два раза чаще, чем обычно. мо И Гарри правда хочет поцеловать его.

Гарри часто сидит в углу кафейни, и Луи разрешает ему выйти через черный ход, если в магазине много народу. Каждый раз Гарри быстро его благодарит с улыбкой, затаив дыхание. Луи всегда краснеет и Гарри закусывает губу.

Это вылилось в рутину. С тех пор, как группа Гарри распалась пару месяцев назад. Они все еще знамениты. Но когда невеста Лиама забеременела, то он захотел взять перерыв. Зейн осознал, что искусство привлекает его больше, чем что-либо еще. А Найл решил путешествовать, чтобы изведать больше мест, чем когда они были в туре. Гарри понял, что по-прежнему будет сосредоточен на музыке. Ему 21 год и он всемирно известный. Пока что он не собирается выпускать какую-либо музыку. У него есть песни, записанные в блокнот, но большинство из них о лазурно-голубых глазах. Его первый сингл был выпущен три недели назад и побил все чарты. И нет ничего лучше, чем улыбка Луи, когда он передал Гарри его латте и сказал: «Поздравляю» с милым блеском в глазах.

Гарри влюблен.

Обычный вечер вторника, и Гарри сидит в углу кафе. Это его место и Луи всегда оставляет его для него. Это единственное место, откуда видно все, что означает, что если Гарри нагнется, то будет видеть Луи все время. Но также, это то место, где его самого не просто заметить.

Гарри сидит с телефон и блокнотом, смотря на Луи. Он одет в черные джинсы и вансы, пушистые волосы находятся в творческом беспорядке, и он одет в эту ужасную зеленую футболку с лейблом кофейни. ОН абсолютно точно выглядит потрясающе, как и всегда.

Гарри смотрит на свою пустую чашку кофе и думает, что выпил уже три за сегодня. Он собирает всю свою храбрость, думая, что он, наконец-то, должен это сделать. Он встает и его сердце автоматически совершает кульбит, когда с трясущимися коленями он плетется к Луи, который чистит прилавки от крошек в уже пустом магазине.

Гарри прочищает горло, облокачиваясь на прилавок рядом с ним, Луи вздрагивает, широко раскрыв глаза и краснея.

— П-привет, — Луи заикается и щеки Гарри начинают пылать. Щеки Луи розовые и Гарри хочет верить, что они такие же теплые и мягкие, как он думает.  
— Привет, — говорит он неловко, его сердце начинает быстро биться об грудную клетку. Он держит кофейную чашку и Луи выгибает бровь. Здесь действительно жарко.  
— Еще одну? — спрашивает он, и его голос на слух, как мед и молоко, как теплый, плавный звук, от которого Гарри хочет растаять. Он качает головой.  
— Нет, — говорит он, - Эм, я просто хочу вернуть чашку.  
— Оу, — Он кивает и Гарри сглатывает. Он протягивает ему чашку, и на некоторый момент их пальцы соприкасаются. Гарри просто не может не продержаться немного дольше, он мысленно ставит галочку на против «у Луи мягкая кожа».

Гарри не убирает руку, пока глаза Луи не начинают смотреть на него с вопросом. Гарри, наконец-то, убирает руку и Луи ставит чашку на прилавок. Они находятся так близко друг к другу, и Гарри может чувствовать запах Луи в воздухе: кофе и одеколон. Он вдыхает и его голос начинает трепетать. Луи.

Луи смотрит на него, ожидая чего-то. Гарри сглатывает и спрашивает то, что хотел узнать в течении длительного времени:

— У-у тебя есть твиттер? — Он заикается, и это выглядит так глупо.  
— Д-да? — Он смотрит на него, голубые глаза все еще широко раскрыты.  
— Ты должен найти меня там, когда-нибудь, — Сердце Гари пропускает удар, от того, как он сказал. Это звучит, как осуждение, но он миллион раз репетировал это в своей голове, так что ничего не должно быть неправильным. Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, перед этим натягивая лукавую улыбку, которую он репетировал перед зеркалом.  
— Я-я найду, — Откликается Луи и к его щекам приливает глубокий красный. Это так красиво. Гарри теряется на мгновение, а потом впадает в панику. Он даже не думал, что у Луи окажется твиттер. Гарри вспоминает все твитты, которые он там написал.

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
О, лазурные глаза, голубые как небо, о, как мое сердце парит. 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
У тебя морщинки под глазами, когда ты улыбаешься… как я хочу, чтобы ты был моим.

 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
«Привет, я Гарри» — сказал я, ты улыбнулся и покрылся румянцем, как будто я забыл на мгновение, кем являюсь, пока ты не покраснел. * 

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
Тонкие губы, подарите мне свой поцелуй. 

Луи не должен читать его твиттер. Дерьмо. Гарри думает, что совершенно точно умрет. Он покрывается красным и глубоким румянцем, и Луи закусывает губу, смотря сквозь ресницы. Он выглядит смущенным, но взволнованным и таким очаровательным, что это просто нелепо.

— Ты очень милый, — Робко произносит Луи, он все еще покрыт румянцем, держа чашку Гарри двумя руками. Его голубые глаза сияют сквозь ресницы и Гарри хочется поцеловать его. Луи закусывает губу, слегка поворачиваясь в сторону кухни. Ничего не происходит, потому что Гарри выглядит слишком неуклюжим и онемевшим.  
— Увидимся позже? — Говорит Луи, и Гарри чувствует себя таким глупым, на этот раз, он действительно хочет умереть.  
— Увидимся, — он кивает и возвращается на свое место. «Почему, почему, почему?» Монотонно повторяет в голове. Он собирает свои вещи и идет к заднему ходу, проходя мимо Луи. Он уже читает твиттер. Что, если он не поймет, что это все для него? Или поймет, и тогда Гарри опять будет выглядеть глупо.  
— Пока, Лу, — Бросает он и проскальзывает мимо него. Он так нервничает, что его может стошнить.  
— Подожди, — Он слышит, как сзади его зовут. Гарри останавливается, его сердце так сильно бьется. Луи подходит к нему, протягивая маленький бумажный мешок, его щеки вспыхнули.  
— Десерт? — Спрашивает он, с розовыми щеками и робким взглядом.

Гарри так близок к смерти.

— Спасибо, — он заикается и улыбается, не в состоянии скрыть дрожащее дыхание. — Это так мило с твоей стороны, — Вымолвил он, закусывая губу. Это прозвучало странно. Он должен был сказать это по-другому. Черт.  
— Тем не мене, не настолько мило, как твои твиты.

Глаза Гарри расширяются и его уши краснеют. Щеки Луи горят, он наклоняет голову и сердце Гарри начинает быстро биться. Так красиво.  
Он кивает, смущенный и красный. Луи улыбается и указывает на дверь, Гарри кивает в ответ, отодвигаясь, чтобы Луи мог пройти.

Гарри хочет закричать. Он выходит из кофейни и хочет сбрить все свои волосы, получить инфекцию или огромный прыщик на носу, хоть как-нибудь наказать себя за такой идиотизм. Почему он не может вети себя нормально? Уверенно, как на сцене. Просто… Просто с Луи он теряет всю свою храбрость.

Гарри громко вздыхает в ночную прохладу и тащиться домой.

Пройдя почти полпути, он замечает маленькую записку в маленьком бумажном пакете рядом с кексом.

«Ты можешь написать мне в следующий раз… x (Louis Tomlinson) «

Гарри умирает. В каком-то смысле. Луи знает. Он знает, что Гарри писал о нем. Он знает, знает, знает и хочет, чтобы Гарри написал ему.

Краснея, он роется в своем кармане и достает телефон.

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
Я думаю, что люблю тебя.

Сердце бьется как молот, когда он заходит на профиль Луи, введя в поисковик имя, которое тот дал.

Последний твит посвящен самому Гарри.

Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)  
Я думал, ты собирался написать мне…

Недолго думая о том, что происходит или о том, что люди подумает, он добавляет его твит в избранное и жмет кнопку «подписаться».

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles) 

Берегись: Я бегу назад, чтобы поцеловать тебя сейчас.

Он отправляет твит, поворачивается на каблуках и бежит обратно в кофейню. И все, что он хочет сделать — это взять Луи с его лазурными глазами, блестящими губами, красивой улыбкой и розовыми щеками. Он хочет его, во всех понятиях. Сегодня месяц, когда Луи впервые принес ему чашку кофе. Сейчас Гарри мог овладеть им, он нуждался в нем.

Он бежит, его легкие наполнены воздухом и счастьем, чувство, что он может взлететь.

Его дыхание становиться тяжелым, когда он заворачивает за угол, где находиться задний ход в кофейню. Он сразу видит Луи. Он был в зеленом пальто с белой шерстью внутри, его пальцы возились с ключами, закрывая дверь, его телефон находиться между губ, как будто он боялся что-то пропустить.

Гарри нуждался в нем. Его тело горит для него.

Как только Луи поворачивается, чтобы шагнуть, то Гарри оказывается прямо напротив него. Он замечает Гарри, его глаза расширились. Гарри смотрит на него снизу вверх, так как Луи на дюйм выше, потому что стоит на ступеньках. Гарри смотрит на него, его глаза большие и полны решимости. Он тянется, медленно убирая телефон из губ Луи, осторожно кладет его в один из карманов пиджака. Его пальцы дотрагиваются до Луи.

Он чувствует искры и хочет взорваться.

Луи следит глазами за движениями Гарри, когда тот осторожно встает на ступеньку выше, вся нервозность будто покинула его. Глаза Луи как-будто застыли на его ногах и пальцы Гарри осторожно прикоснулись к его скулам с обеих сторон.

— Берегись, — шепчет Гарри и до Луи доходит, что он собирается сделать, — Я собираюсь поцеловать тебя.

Гарри сокращает расстояние между ними. Губы Луи мягкие, на вкус как мед и сладкий кофе. Его челка прилипла ко лбу Гарри, чувствовалась мягкая кожа под кончиками пальцев… Все происходит так, как он и представлял. Даже лучше. Он чувствует себя святым, как будто он нашел ту частичку, которой ему не хватало и стал, наконец-то, теплым и целостным. Это как возвращение домой. Даже лучше.

Он замедляет поцелуй, чувствуя ресницы Луи на своих щеках. Его нос проходит по лицу Гарри, слегка задерживаясь.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — шепчет он, Гарри чувствует, как уголок его губ поднимается вверх. Он медленно открывает глаза, ухмыляясь.  
— Думаю, что это было справедливо, — говорит он, и его палец слегка поглаживает скулы парня. Он смотрит на него, его глаза, такие голубые-голубые.  
— Долго же ты решался, — он шепчет, его глаза блестят, тьма окружила их, свет от уличного фонаря делает его таким красивым.  
— Я…, — говорит Гарри, собираясь извиниться за то, что был таким идиотом.  
— Красивый, — Говорит Луи, и Гарри смотрит на него с удивлением и со смущением, он замечает, как щеки Луи розовеют от его же собственного признания. Он чувствует, что пальцы Луи находятся рядом с его собственными и его сердце начинается бешено биться. Он наклоняется и их лбы едва касаются друг друга. Он закрывает глаза, переплетая их пальцы.  
— Ты самое красивое, что я когда-либо видел, — бормочет Гарри. Только правда. Он чувствует дыхание Луи рядом со своей кожей.

Они спокойны и близки, и это идеально. Это просто они в свете уличного фонаря, и Гарри хочет остаться в этом моменте навсегда.

Луи сжимает пальцы и смотрит на него.

— Может быть, ты должен что-нибудь твитнуть, — хихикает он, — признаться в своих чувствах.

Гарри краснеет и обнимает его, притянув еще ближе к себе.

— Это ты должен, — он стонет и хихиканье Луи перерастает в полноценный смех. Он смеется в плечо Гарри, и он чувствует, как его внутренности летают. Это самый красивый звук, который он когда-либо слышал. Крепко его обнимая, он думает, что был бы не против слушать этот звук всю оставшуюся жизнь


End file.
